


King's Orders

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Grieving, M/M, Thought to be Loss, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Kibum’s a career soldier, Jinki’s the town baker, and one day their quiet lives are interrupted again when Kibum is given the King’s Orders.





	1. Chapter 1

Jinki scowled down at the old bow laid over the front counter of his shop. His fingers curled around the weapon, flour powdering around where his hand was, as he moved to carry it through the door leading into the kitchens where his Husband was. Kibum was across the room focusing on putting the icing on the small specialty cakes. He wasn’t a baker, but his aim with a bow translated to his accuracy with the pipette. “I thought I told you no weapons in my bakery.”

Kibum smiled wide, having heard the man’s soft footsteps echo across the wooden floors. “It was from my morning hunt Love. I came in from selling the meat down at the butcher to see you taking bread out of the oven… and I forgot.” He put the pipette in the bowl on the table before him and wiped his hands on his apron as he walked toward Jinki to take the bow from him. He pressed a kiss to the corner of the baker’s lips. “I’ll go put this up.”

The tiny bell ringing signaling the front door being open took his attention from Kibum heading up the stairs to their living quarters. He expected a villager, but when he turned the corner standing there were two soldiers, uniforms neatly tucked in and boots polished. “May I help you?”

“Is Kibum Kim at this residence?” The taller one on the left asked. “We have important orders from the King.”

Those were never good words, just as the appearance of the King’s men was never good. “He should be down any minute.”

Kibum’s distant voice was getting louder as he walked closer, “Hey, Love if I, say, eat an apple pastry do I get to keep my-” He stepped into the main room of the shop, mouth stuffed with half of the pastry that was sticking to his fingers. “-Hand. What’s this about?”

“Orders from the King.” Kibum’s entire body language changed, emotions draining from his face as his shoulders straightened. He stepped forward to take the outstretched envelope. Both soldiers bowed their heads. When Kibum returned it they left through the doors. Jinki watched carefully as Kibum pulled open the wax seal on the envelope. He could see the different emotions running over his face, Kibum feeling safe enough to be vulnerable when it was just them in the place.

“Jinki,” Kibum’s voice was soft as he looked over the small unfolded piece of paper.

"What is it?” Jinki nervously played with his apron, long hair falling into his face.

“Close the shop early,” Kibum told him quietly before he turned to walk through the door behind him.

“I can’t just close the shop early Kibum.” Jinki glared at him, “What is it?”

Kibum sighed and look over his shoulder. “I have to report to the King for deployment the morning after tomorrow. I’d like to spend the majority of that time with you Love.”

Jinki swallowed thickly, sorrow filling him at the idea of having to say goodbye again, but he softly said. “I’ll be up shortly.”

“Thank you.”

Jinki watched him go, orders crumbled in his closed fist as he took the steps two at a time. With a sigh he worked on getting the baked goods he could keep good for a couple days put away, and what he couldn’t he set out with a sign just outside the front door saying take what you need. The door was locked, the closed sign flipped, and the money from the drawer was taken out to be put in the locked box up in their living space.

When he finally made it up to their rooms, after putting out the fire he used for baking and blowing out the candles used for lighting, he found Kibum out on the balcony. The man was staring up at the clouds, face vacant of emotions until he slowly turned his head to find Jinki standing at the top of the stairs. His eyes told Jinki everything he needed to know. This time it was different. This wasn’t a few month protection duty to the next Kingdom over like his last deployment about a year ago. “Come here.” Was softly muttered and Jinki walked over as if pulled by a string.

His fingers went into Kibum’s hair as he curled around him, nose pushing against his forehead as he pressed a soft kiss there. “What is the assignment this time?”

“The King has declared war on the northern Kingdom of Agasha,” Kibum didn’t look up at him for a moment. “I’ve been given orders to lead the archer unit and be an advisor to the General.”

“War?” Jinki breathed out.

“Love you’re shaking.” Kibum softly said as he took the Baker’s smaller hands into his to try and stop them, “It’ll be alright. I’ve returned to you every single time I’ve left.”

“This is different Kibum and you know it.” Jinki huffed. “This is full on war, not just an armed escort like all the others. You could die.”

“I could die walking down Mainstreet Love.” When Jinki glared at him Kibum stood, pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead and pulling him close. “We have just under two days to be together until I have to report. Let’s not spend it thinking about the worse outcomes.”

“My mind is running a million times a minute,” Jinki mumbled, “All the other times, even with the danger, it was never war. All the trade protection and the envoys, you were in danger, but protecting a fat nobleman and rushing head first into a battle are two very distinct things.”

“Oh Love,” His nerves were acting up as well, but he didn’t want to make Jinki feel worse than he already was. “Good thing about being an archer is that I’m usually far enough back all I have to worry about are arrows and catapults”

“Only arrows and catapults he says,” Jinki muttered exasperatedly. He pulled away enough to look up at him with a scowl, “Not like either of those, could I don’t know, KILL YOU.”

“We’ve been together how long Jinki?” Kibum quietly asked, fingers pushing strands of the man’s hair behind his ear softly.

“Almost 12 years.”

“And how many deployments have I had during those 12 years?” Jinki hadn’t taken notice to how Kibum was softly swaying them.

“Nine,” Jinki replied after some thought.

Kibum smiled, voice light and warm, “I came back to you each time, relatively unhurt besides a few scrapes. By those odds, there’s no reason at all it won’t continue with my tenth deployment.”

Jinki’s brows were furrowed, “If you don’t come back I will kill you myself.”

With a snort, he closed the gap between them and held him to his chest. “I don’t doubt it.” Feeling Kibum’s study chest and his thick arms helped Jinki relax, thoughts of saying goodbye fading from his mind as the safety of his lover’s arms took over. “Come now, let’s move to the couch by the fire.”

—–--

Jinki shuffled from the living room couch, blanket tight around him as his bare feet padded against the floors in search of his lover. Waking up from their afternoon nap to not have Kibum curled next to him was a cause of confusion. He wasn’t in the bedroom, but when he walked into the room to check the front balcony he caught sight of Kibum kneeling in their larger closet. “What are you doing?”

“Packing,” Kibum softly answered, looking over his shoulder with a gentle smile, “Hey, Love. I planned to be back before you woke up.”

“‘Tis okay,” Jinki mumbled as he stretched a little to see what Kibum was sitting in front of. In the dark wooden, the opened case sat Kibum’s longbow. Elaborately carved and polished dark wood. “What do you still need to do? I’ll help.”

“Just the company will be good.” Jinki smiled and slid down the closet door, knees up to his chest, arms around them and chin on his knees. Kibum squeezed his ankle with a gentle smile. “Perfect.”

As the box was closed and locked, Kibum pulled the big, brown pack from the corner and began to put folded clothes in it. Jinki hummed, “Leave enough room in that pack for my goodies.”

“Your goodies huh?”

Jinki cheeks were a little pink at the tone of Kibum’s voice. “My baked goods Bummie.”

Kibum leaned over and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek, Jinki moving toward him slightly because of how often the occurrence happened. “I appreciate both very much.”

—---

Jinki’s adams apple bobbed under Kibum’s lips as he swallowed thickly. “Bummie~”

“Yes, Love?” Kibum whispered as he kissed up his neck, nose brushing against the hot skin up until he could look at him in the eyes.

“I love you.”

Kibum softened, understanding those words held a lot more than just the usual sentiment. “I love you too. Always.”

The next morning he would have to see Kibum saddle his horse and ride off into war. This might be the last night he was with him and he wasn’t going to spend it any other way than wrapped up all in him. Kibum pressed him open, connecting them like so many other times before as he sucked at Jinki’s neck. He wanted to memorize every sound Jinki made, every flutter of his voice. The way he bit his lip when it felt really good, the slight pain pressure of his nails cutting into his arms and shoulders as he moaned Kibum’s name. “Deeper,” Jinki hissed, eyes fluttering closed.

He pressed his nose against his neck, breathing in his scent, as he moved his hips to give Jinki his wish. “You’re so warm.”

“Remember that when you’re freezing up in the snow-covered mountains,” Jinki whispered, fingers moving into Kibum’s hair to keep his head against his neck.

Kibum lifted a little to curl his fingers around Jinki’s aching cock, smiling when the man’s breath hitched. “If you think I’m going to spend one moment not thinking of you Love, you’re sadly mistaken.”

——-

Later that night Jinki fell asleep before Kibum did, curled up in front of him with his hair being played with and a hand rubbing his tummy. Kibum tried to sleep for he knew he needed it because it would be awhile before he was given a proper bed such as the one he laid beside Jinki in, but he couldn’t make himself give up the little time he had with Jinki left. He didn’t know that the King’s orders were for him to lead a preemptive strike, that the risk of harm was far greater than going into battle with the entire army, but until his last breath he’d calm Jinki’s fears for by doing so it took the worry from his own chest of leaving his Love frantic.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Jinki’s head and closed his eyes. When he had met Jinki he was 15, too cocky for his own good, and never thought the boy with the long hair and flour covered clothes would become something that meant so much to him. 13 years later and he was still amazed by the best qualities of himself Jinki brought out just by being there. The one reason he would ever regret his choice of becoming a career soldier was leaving Jinki behind each time he was given orders. He always had the risk of never coming back to him, but Jinki was right. This time was different. Kibum thought about the letter he had written the day before after leaving Jinki sleeping on the couch. How it was pushed into the now empty wooden box that held his bow. Just in case he never came back. Jinki would find it eventually when he was given his personal things as they always do with the ones who perished, and he’d know what he meant to Kibum.

—–--

Jinki giggled sleepily when he felt Kibum kissing his neck and jaw, his scruff he hadn’t shaved off yet tickling him a little. “Mmm Bummie stop.”

“It’s almost time to get up, Love.” Kibum stopped kissing him to push his nose into his hair and tug him back against him. “The sun will rise fairly soon.”

With a very soft hum, Jinki twisted in his hold, squinting up at him with a small smile. “I’ll open late today. Stay.”

It was very rarely they ever slept past sunrise, but Jinki nuzzled his cheek against Kibum’s chest as the blanket was brought up to just after their shoulders. “People will think something is wrong. You never open late.”

“They can kiss my behind,” Jinki muttered, sleep starting to take over again.

—--

Kibum was going over his pack to make sure he had everything he needed. He had just come from outside, saddling his horse and filling the saddlebags with things he couldn’t fit in the pack. Jinki glanced over at him from across the room where he had been packing a good amount of bread and sweet cakes for the ride there. As a reminder of home and him, but also a piece of familiarity in a new harsh landscape. Jinki wondered if he could push this off any more than it already was. The closer they got to saying goodbye the worse the uneasiness in his stomach grew. Leading up to this he could always say he had time, so much time, but now with it looming before him, he wasn’t sure he could properly say goodbye without breaking completely. Sitting next to the bag he was finishing packing was a thick letter he had written when Kibum went to get the horse saddled and ready. He wanted to make sure things got said just in case he couldn’t bring himself to say them before Kibum left.

Jinki sighed and tied the satchel closed, fingers curling around the top before he lifted it from the counter with the letter and walked toward Kibum. The man flashed a warm little smile, “Is that for me?”

“There’s bread and a couple apple pastries.” Jinki sadly smiled, “I know how much you like those.”

“Thank you.” Kibum took them from him as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll keep these next to me at all times. Some of my men might get a sweet tooth for the best pastries in the Kingdom.”

Jinki blushed a light pink, “They aren’t that good.”

“I beg to differ.”Kibum’s soft laugh was interrupted by a knock on the door. Through the glass of the thick wooden door, two soldiers could be seen. Jinki swallowed thickly as Kibum looked over at him. “I guess it’s time.”

“I guess so,” Jinki whispered, hand twisting around his wrist. He pushed the letter on the counter with a rushed breath. “There’s a lot I want to say to you, but it’s getting hard to hold back my emotions enough as it is… so just I love you and I need you to come back to me.”

His voice broke at the end and so did Kibum’s heart after hearing it. There were tears forming on Jinki’s lashes, his bottom lip trembling as he tried so hard to keep in it. Kibum rushed to bring him close, kissing his hair multiple times as Jinki’s body shook slightly. “I’m bound to you by a string. The further I am away from you the more taunt it is, and the easier it is to find where you are.”

No words were spoken for a few moments as they held each other. Kibum whispered, “Goodbye Love,” Into his hair.

Jinki breathed out, “Until next, we meet. I won’t say goodbye to you.” The letter was slid into his pack and the strings pulled after he withdrew from Jinki’s embrace. He gave him one last kiss, fingers lingering on his cheek before he shouldered the pack and headed toward the door to grab his bow leaning against the wall. Kibum was just stepping down the first step of three leading from the store when Jinki rushed to him. He wrapped his arms tight around his middle, nose pushed into his hair and eyes fluttering closed. Kibum laid his hand over Jinki’s on his tummy and turned his head just a little to catch a peek at him from the corner of his eye. “The blanket you got for me a couple years back before your deployment to the Kingdom to the south of us is in the saddle bag. I snuck it in when you went upstairs.”

"But that’s your favorite.”

“It smells like me. For the lonely, cold nights.” Jinki took a deep breath and continued. “I love you.”

“Always.”

“Go quickly and return.” Jinki let him go only to have Kibum turn and step up, causing them to be extremely close. He was looking down at him with such a sad, loving gaze. Jinki gave him a smile pushing a strand of Kibum’s hair that always fell from his hair band behind his ear. “Write to me whenever you can.”

“I promise.” He pressed a long kiss to Jinki’s forehead, not wanting to part just yet, but then with a sigh, he withdrew. “I’ll see you again. I promise.”

“I’m keeping you to that.”

Kibum laughed quietly. “I don’t doubt it.”

As he watched Kibum saddle his horse, take the reins and turn to ride toward the castle, his hands began to shake. Kibum looked back at him once more when they reached the fountain in the middle of the village, just before they would turn left and disappear from view. Jinki waved his fingers slowly and he could see the quirk of Kibum’s smile for just a moment before he kicked the side of the horse and was gone.

——-

Kibum waited until he was off watch duty before climbing into his tent he pitched earlier that night and tied it close. Without the heat of the numerous fires, the chill of the night air began to seep deep into his bones. His horse was sitting just outside his tent, thick blanket put over him. His massive body gave the tent a little warmth, but Kibum still pulled out many blankets, including the one Jinki packed especially for him. The warm scent of the man filled the tent and Kibum’s heart ached a little. He grabbed the lantern by the closed tent flap and pulled out the letter Jinki had given him before he headed out to report. With a deep breath, he pulled open the wax sealand opened the letter to begin to read.

_Dear Kibum,_

_Here’s to a quick and safe deployment. I am not quite sure what they need you to do in their conquests, but I have so much hope and certainty in your abilities that it is the uneasiness of not knowing what the people you will be up against have at their disposal that makes me as worried as I am right now. Saying goodbye isn’t what’s hard for me Kibum, it’s the idea that it may be the last time. I’ve told you how I feel about you going off to war, and while I understand they are your ord_ ****_ers_ ** ** _and you cannot ignore them, I wish you never had to leave me. I’ve always been stuck in the middle of wanting to keep you close to home where the most dangerous thing you would come across is a wolf in the woods when hunting and knowing how much the honor and structure of the military means for you. I don’t want to ask you to not reenlist because your father and grandfather kept that legacy alive in you before they passed. It’s your connection to the family you’ve lost._

_I love you so much Kibum. There’s something within you that just pulls me toward you. It was present when I ran into you in those woods thirteen years ago and it’ll be in you when I see you off in just a little while. You have a fire within your heart, and you make me feel so warm and ablaze every time you look at me. I’ve thought a lot about you leaving the last couple days. We both knew orders would come again, and though I never imagined it would be war so soon since the last great war that killed your father and grandfather ended…. After a lot of turmoil, I must ask you if this could be the last deployment. When you return to me will you put up your mantel as a member of the military and be happy with just being mine completely?_

_Until Next time,_

_Jinki_

Kibum slowly rereads the letter as his eyes got blurry with forming tears. Guilt pooled in his belly at his lover’s words. He had so much hope that he’d return to his arms after all this, but the real meaning behind the coded orders nagged at the back of Kibum’s mind. He pulled out the parchment from his pack and slowly began to write a letter to be sent out in the morning. He hoped his words sounded more optimistic than he felt.

****\----** **

The first letter from Kibum arrived just over two weeks after the man had departed. Jinki had been kneading dough when he heard the bell outside his door being rung. He popped his head around the corner, hands covered in flour as he tried uselessly to wipe them off on his apron. It sky was still pitch black as he approached the door with a candle lit in a lantern. “How may I help you?”

“A letter has arrived from the army,” The man smiled wide, pulling out the envelope. “Jinki Lee correct?”

“Ah yes,” Jinki felt the excitement and worry bubble up, “Thank you.”

With a tip of his hat, the man continued on his way. Jinki closed and locked the door as he held the letter in his hand. Luckily he knew the layout of the place better than anything because he quickly opened the letter and began to read as he walked back to where he was working. It wasn’t the smartest decision with the only real light coming from the candle in the lantern. He found a place by the fire where the first few loaves were baking and finished reading.

_Dear Jinki,_

_We rode until the horses could no longer handle it and the terrain began to be too rough to pass in the low light of the moon. I know how hard it was for you to ask me to give up my position in the military, but I wish you weren’t in such turmoil over it. You should know I’d give up anything for you. The army was my connection to my family I had lost, but it was what was expected of me and a way to take care of myself. The wage at first wasn’t much, but it was more than what I had before. When I get home to you I’ll put in my papers to step away. You should realize though that me stepping away just means that more tiny cupcakes will be taken on average than they already are._

_In time we’re going to be heading up into the mountains which mean the air is going to start getting a chill to it and I am not happy about it. I miss the warmth of your arms already. The blanket you gave me is already helping me feel safe enough to fall asleep. I hope business is going well and that you are smiling again so easily as you do when I’m there. I can’t write much for I need to rest before we set out again early in the morning. I love you. I look forward to hearing from you again Love._

_Love,_

_Kibum_

Jinki’s heart swelled at the softly curved words. He had to finish the bread for the day before opening soon and after closing, he would write his reply. He folded the letter again and slipped it back into the envelope. Once it was pushed onto the highest step he could reach from the ground floor he returned to making bread. He still had to fill his obligation to the military in the form of a few dozen loaves.

\----

The soft green grass was slowly melding into frozen land, the soft breeze changing into fridge air and snowflakes, and white clouds with blue skies turned into gray storm clouds. Kibum frowned deeply as he shifted his gaze to the woods to the far left of him. He was ordered to ride on just in front of the King and the higher generals, to act as the first layer of protection. The sun was setting and that left him a deep dread feeling filling his chest. He knew walking through the narrow mountains was like asking to be attacked, but he was unsure who was the best case scenario; bandits of the area or the Kingdom they were on the way to destroy. All they needed to do was make it to the giant lake in the valley just past the line of thick trees about a mile ahead before nightfall and they would be safe until morning. This whole thing hinged on their movements being masked and kept secret from the Kingdom of Agasha. The closer they got the increased chance of there being loyal scouts along with their path.

His fingers were curled around his bow that was lying over his thighs. He didn’t have to hold the reigns of his horse for he trusted the mare with his life. He leaned down to run his hand over her strong neck, “You’re not going to enjoy the snow Girl. Not at all.” She shook her head with a whinny. Kibum chuckled. “My sentiments exactly.”

\------

_Dear Kibum,_

_It seems like there’s someone from the military asking for more bread, more rolls, more everything that I can give. As you may know, the military doesn’t pay much for the services they demand of their people. I’m running thin Kibum, but no matter what I say that still expect the orders ready in the front of the shop every two days like clockwork._

I miss you something. _I wake up to an empty bed and for a moment I think you’re just gone to get a drink of water, or to relieve yourself, but then the sheets are cold and I remember you’re on your way to somewhere far colder. I often think of the time we traveled up there during the hot summer months a few years ago. I remember the ancient stone walls, the buildings that have stood for thousands of years, and I wonder what could make our King want to destroy it all. There’s so much history in terrible Agasha, our history as the human race, it saddens me to think something trivial is going to cause it all to go up in flames._

_When you return maybe we could go south, take a boat or ride down to the hot springs of Galie. My body aches from all the unusual heavy lifting I have been doing lately and I know after a deployment you sound like a bag of stale bread cracking with every movement. It’ll start getting colder here too. The leaves are beginning to change again. I wish we could go out to the cottage, see the way the trees turn beautiful colors, the air gaining a slight chill and even more so late at night. I thought about going there one of these days for a break of a sort, but I know it won’t be the same without you to keep me warm through the night. I hope you’re staying warm where you are Baby. It’s been a very long two months without you Kibum, but your letters have given me a part of you while you’re away. I look forward to the next._

_Love,_

_Jinki_

Kibum gently ran his fingers over the soft parchment, a small smile pulling at his lips. The paper still managed to smell like their home, like freshly baked bread and the slight hint of the vanilla incenses Jinki burned in their rooms above the bakery. It was then he checked the envelope, and in the bottom where two incenses. Kibum chuckled quietly, pulling one out to bring it to his nose. His eyes fluttered close as the memories attached to the smell rushed forward. How many kisses they shared as Jinki just lit one, the long nights of lovemaking by the fire, and how his clothes still smelt of it when he went hunting so much so that he had to cover them with mud to mask the scent from his prey.

He ruffled through his pack to the bound stack of letters from Jinki and extra papers he has folded. He pulled out one and peeled the wax from the new letter to remelt it for his seal. He wished he was there to massage the ache out of Jinki’s shoulders. He worried about Jinki bad knee and how his back acted up if he carried too much for too long. He wanted to be home to help him, take a little load off of him as he could. The wind blew hard against the tent and Kibum frowned as he pulled the layers of blankets back over him. At this rate, they’d lose more people to the snow than to a sword. He wanted Jinki, his own personal heater, back.

\-----

_Dear Jinki,_

_Going to Galie sounds wondrous Love. After our makeshift marriage,_ _we went there remember? One thing I’ll never forget was your silhouette in that steam, the way you smiled at me when I called your name, my husband, and how sweet you tasted as you swam over to me. It’d be a nice coming home present, just after having you in my arms._

_It’s freezing here. There’ are more snow and ice than solid ground at this point. There have been carriages of bread and food for us coming. I know which is yours just by breaking it in half and the aroma just wafts out. It’s still not as good as the fresh bread just pulled out of the oven, but it’s as close to home as I can get this far away._

_I can’t write much love, not this time. We’re in enemy territory so scouts are more likely, which means fewer letters home. I love you and miss you. I’ll see you as soon as I can. Don’t push yourself too much, meeting the military’s order is not worth your wellbeing. Goodbye Love._

_Until next time,_

_Kibum_

Jinki brought Kibum’s shirt up over his nose, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment before he looked back at the letter in his lap. Four months since he had slept in the same bed as Kibum, and it was starting to only smell of himself. The flames of the candles flickered in the soft breeze from the slightly open window. It was getting chilly, and he’d have to close it before bed. His skin tingled gently at the memory of their time in Galie years before, a soft smile on his lips as he laid his head back and remembered. Memories were powerful things. He just hoped he’d have the opportunity to make more with Kibum.

\-----

The huge city of Agasha could be seen on the horizon, ancient and beautiful, and it pained Kibum to know it would all be in flames in the next few days if everything went as planned. He had his orders, knew the way through the woods and up to the northern mountain. No letters had come from Jinki other than the last, telling him how the number of loaves on the order has increased, but the number of orders has decreased significantly. He flexed his fingers over the grip on his bow and sighed, boots crunching in the snow as he pushed off the hill to return to his men to tell them their orders. How was he going to tell his men he was leading them to their deaths soon enough.

\-----

Jinki tried to put the lack of letters to what Kibum told him and not worry that the reason they weren’t coming was that something happened to Kibum hindering him from replying to his last message. Soldiers just left with the last order of bread and Jinki really didn’t feel up to opening the store for the day, but he needed the income. He was taken from his thoughts when the bell over the door jingled as he shifted his eyes from the flames flickering in the fire he bakes his bread in, to the person entering his shop. He put a big smile on his face at the sight of the little girl. “Why hello Miss. How may I help you today?”

“My Pa gave me money for a peach danish.”

Jinki moved over to the display and pulled out the tray to put it on the counter so she could see. “Which one would you like Sweetie?”

“The middle one please Mister.”

He wrapped it carefully and exchanged it for the money. “Have a good day.”

“You too Mister!”

The sweet innocence of the child almost took the darkness of worry from his heart for just a moment.

****\-----****

When the horn sounded over the wall Kibum finished cutting down the enemy and looked up. It was when he heard the loud rumbling noise that he turned to look further up the mountain. Snow was falling, twisting and twirling around itself as it descended over the mountain, and dread filled Kibum. “Fall back!” He yelled over the commotion of the battle and the sound of the avalanche. He spotted his horse dashing through the retreating men, but he saw an injured soldier he stopped running. He pushed his arm around the man and lifted, “Stay with me, you’ll be okay.”

He helped the soldier up onto the saddle and latched on his bow. He grabbed the man’s hand and made sure he was looking at him. “If I don’t make it, take that to the baker.” He hit the horse on her ass and she dashed off, Kibum swallowed thickly as he began to run, mumbling, “God help us.”

He heard the snow, felt the sprinkle of cold on the back of his neck before he looked back to see how close it was. Darkness was falling around him when he saw his horse making it around the thick walls. This must have been their final defense, the reason the Kingdom of Agasha had lasted for thousands of years and outlived so many more powerful kingdoms around it. The walls could withstand the avalanche. As the snow reached him and darkness fell he only had one thought. _I’m sorry Jinki._

****\----** **


	2. Chapter 2

Jinki caught a glimpse of the military uniform out of the corner of his eye as he pulled a couple bread loaves from the big, brick fireplace. “Ah, the shipment’s almost ready. I just have to go get it from the back.”

“Mr. Lee, this isn’t about the bread order.” Jinki slid the loaves of bread from the long, wooden spatula and propped the tool against the wall with the wide side up. When he turned around, sure enough, they weren’t dressed in the usual uniform the men picking up the orders wore. He knew what those markings on their chest meant.

“No..” He whispered.

“I’m sorry, but I have to inform you that there was an avalanche during the war and Kibum Kim hadn’t reported back to base… The search for his body has been called off. He isn’t coming home.” The man was holding out a piece of parchment. Jinki could barely make himself reach out and take it from him with his shaking hands. “There’s information in there when the funeral will be, and where you can pick up his belongings. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“A funeral for what?” Jinki tried to remember to breathe. “An empty casket?”

“We’ve looked for a lot longer than we normally do.” The other man explained. “He’s been declared dead for all intents and purposes. There’s no way he made it out of it.” Jinki stumbled back, a harsh breath leaving him as his back slammed into the brick wall behind him. He couldn’t breathe. This was all some sort of sick nightmare. He’d wake up and Kibum would be lying beside him, holding him tight to try and stop the pain. His hands were shaking so much he almost ripped the paper trying to open it. Three days. The blood rushing in his ears masked the sound of the bell ringing signaling the soldiers leaving the bakery.

It was like the emotion… the loss hadn’t hit him just yet. There were no tears, only vacant space in his heart. He numbly locked the front door, flipped the sign hanging on the glass to closed, threw water on the big fire he used for baking bread and shuffled up the stairs. He fell into bed, pulling Kibum’s pillow close to his chest, and it was then surrounded by the memories of all the love they made and the smell of the man, that the tears hit him. They raked his body. His sobs hurt his throat and he bit into the pillow to try and quiet them. His fingers were almost white with how tight he was holding it, but he didn’t feel it. All he felt was the debilitating loss of the love of his life deep in his bones.

Kibum promised. He promised to return. Jinki had put all his hope into that promise, knowing Kibum always returned from his deployments. Why didn’t he ask him to step away sooner, back after the last deployment when he first got the idea to ask? Kibum would have left, he wouldn’t have been sent to war…. And he wouldn’t have died. 

Anger bubbled up in him. Guilt ripping him into tiny little pieces. He was angry at himself, angry at Kibum for not keeping his promise, angry at his King for declaring war at all, but most importantly he was angry at all the time that was ripped from him with Kibum. How dare the universe take him away.

The burning rage, the pain of losing him, and the guilt raging through him all mixed together until he saw red. It was only some time later when all the emotion drained from his body and all he felt was a big, vacant hole in his chest, did he stop and notice the destruction he caused. The closet door was ripped from the hinges, clothes were thrown everywhere, knick-knacks smashed on the floor, and he just slid down the front of the bed and brought his knees to his chest as the tears fell.

Kibum was gone. No matter how hard he wanted it, Kibum wouldn’t be walking through that front door into his arms again. He was lost somewhere in the cold wasteland of the north. He wouldn’t even get to say goodbye. He mumbled, broken to pieces, “You promised… you promised.”

——-

He smoothed out the fabric of his shirt slowly for what seemed like the billionth time. He had polished his boots enough times he could probably see his reflection in them if he looked hard enough. He swallowed thickly before grabbing his hat off the bed and tugging in firmly on his head. He debated not going, for Kibum wasn’t in that casket. He wasn’t telling his loved one goodbye like many others going, but he felt that he would come to regret not having some type of closure, even if it was just burying an empty wooden box. “It’s now or never.” He muttered before leaving his wrecked bedroom. Clutched in his hand was the parchment given to him by the soldiers a few days before and in the other were his keys. He locked the door behind him and squinted up at the sun. It was far too bright for such a dark feeling day.

A few people he passed softly gave him his condolences. He’d bow his head with a soft smile and a gentle thank you. It was strange to him so many people knew of his pain and loss. He felt so alone in it all that it seemed like there was no one else in his muddled world. When he finally made it to where he was supposed to be there were rows of wooden caskets, some surrounded by many people and others by none. He swallowed thickly as he walked through to find the one labeled with Kibum’s name and rank. When he found it he gently ran his fingers over the wood. “Wherever your final resting place is my love, I hope you’re at peace.”

The top wasn’t nailed down all the way and he managed to push the small slip of paper into the casket. The words see you again, wait for me, were scribbled out. Jinki wasn’t sure what he believed in, but he wanted to hope that wherever Kibum was he would get his message somehow.

He was just about to leave when soft trumpets could be heard and Jinki turned to see the King stepping up onto the small platform just to the west of him. “All these great men lost their lives for the war I wanted and from the bottom of my heart, I give you my condolences. If at any point you need anything from the crown, I will hear you. May the Gods grant mercy on their brave souls.”

Jinki’s hand was flat on the top of the casket, eyes closed as he said his goodbyes in hopes of getting some type of ending to the pain in his chest, when he heard the quiet voice behind him. “Excuse me, Sir… Are you Jinki Lee? The Baker on Main Street?”

When he turned standing there was a soldier with his arm in a sling and a scar from a cut healing on his forehead. “I might be. Depends on who’s asking.”

“Kibum Kim was my superior officer and he gave up his ride to safety to save me.” Jinki’s hard shell softened a little, “I never got to thank him, so I’m working on doing what he asked of me the last time we spoke.”

“And what would that be?”

“Returning a few things to you sir.” The soldier gave an unsure smile. “I couldn’t bring them with me, but I have them housed safely nearby.”

“What’s your name soldier?”

“Minho Choi.” Jinki knew he shouldn’t trust the man, but there was something in those big eyes of his that tugged at his heart.

“I’m not much for anything this morning,” Jinki sighed before looking up at him. “But come by the bakery later around dinner time with the things. I’ll treat you to something to eat.”

“Thank you,” Before Jinki could walk too far away he heard the man say, “I do wish he could have been here instead of me.”

Jinki looked back over his shoulder with a tiny smile, “I cannot say I don’t wish you were him too, but he saved you for a reason. I have to believe that reason was a good one.”

——---

Jinki heard the bell over the door jingled as he walked to put the last tray of leftover treats in the back, “I’m sorry, we’re closed for the day.”

“Oh, I-”

Jinki stopped and turned. Standing there was Minho, hand holding his hat against his stomach, “Ah, I apologize. I thought you were someone else. I’m almost finished. Mind flipping the lock for me?”

Minho nodded softly and Jinki went back to finishing up his last few things. When the soldier walked into the back Jinki was covering the leftover pastries. After a few moments, Jinki smiled softly up at him. “All done. Do you like apple or cherry pastries better?”

“Either or,” Minho flashed a smile, “Kibum would never stop talking about how good they were.”

Jinki’s face fell at the mention of Kibum and Minho quickly rushed to apologize. Jinki waved his hand, “You’re here to explain to me what happened. Hearing his name still hurts a little is all.”

“The items I have to return to you are outside,” Minho looked like a cornered animal. “I didn’t think you wanted the bigger one in here.”

“Bigger one?”

“The horse,” Minho explained. “She meant a lot to Kibum. I made sure I got her to ride home to guarantee she returned to you. Along with this.”

It was as Minho’s long fingers curled around the string over his chest that Jinki noticed the weapon along his back. It was lifted over his hand and held out hanging from his open palms. Jinki was pulled toward it like a string was tied around him. “His bow.., How…”

“He tied it on the saddle before hitting the back of the horse. Told me to return it to the Baker.”

Jinki curled his fingers around it and gave a small smile up at the man, “Thank you for finding me…. Keeping it safe. It meant a lot to him.” He grabbed the plate with their pastries on top of it, “Follow me up. We can talk in the living room area.”

He laid the bow on the table just inside the room and led Minho to sit on the couch across from the plush seat he chose to sit in. He pushed the plate closer to him with a smile. Minho took one and took a small bite. He groaned with how good it was and Jinki smiled, slightly proud. Once Minho finished it he brushed his hands off on his pants and quietly asked, “Where would you like me to start?”

“Anything.” Jinki rubbed his hands together nervously. “All they told me was there was an avalanche and… that he wasn’t found.”

“We were sent from the north, closer to the large mountains curling around the city. Everything was going as planned until we heard the drums. They were loud, booming, and then we heard the sound of the tons of snow falling from the mountain above us. Kibum called for us to fall back and he would have made it if he hadn’t stopped to help me to safety. The city uses the drums to hold off attacking armies as a last resort. It is probably why is it the oldest city still inhabited and thriving while other more powerful peoples perished with time.”

Jinki wanted to be angry at Minho, for he was the reason Kibum wasn’t sitting there in front of him, but he couldn’t find it in himself. Kibum gave up his life to save his soldier and Jinki smiled softly as the tears fell knowing how honorable Kibum was even in death. “Thank you.”

“When I woke up I begged to go look for him.” Minho continued, “I was held back and I was taken away before the search was called off for better care. I wish I had found him.”

“You can’t change the past Minho,” Jinki sighed and gave a little smile, wiping his tears as he spoke, “You aren’t from around here are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Minho made a face, “How did you know?”

“Everyone who has grown up in this village in the last dozen years knows who I am,” Jinki laughed a little, “You looked like a lost puppy trying to find me at the service today.”

Minho looked sheepish. “I was that obvious?”

“Like a sore thumb,” Jinki studied the man for a moment, “If you need anything during your stay here, my door is always open.”

“Oh no, you don’t-”

“It would be inconsiderate of me to not take care of you after… everything.”

“Thank you.”

——--

The bow was lying across the room from him on the couch, taunting him somehow. He pulled his knees to his chest and tugged his blanket tighter around his shoulders. It had been almost a month since the funeral since he buried an empty box because his lover’s body was never found under the feet of fallen snow, and since he got a small sack of belongings and the bow with it’s quiver. He knew he should put it away in the heavy, dark wooden box that Kibum always kept it when he wasn’t on duty, but he couldn’t make himself go into it. The box was somewhere he never went. It was Kibum’s, a part of him he kept to himself and Jinki wanted to respect that even now he was gone, but the bow belonged protected in the velvet interior. He stared at the bow, pain aching in his chest as memories of Kibum using the weapon, teaching him how to shoot with basic techniques. He squeezed his eyes shut and hit his head back against the wall behind him. After a deep breath, he pushed off the ground, fingers curling around the wood of the bow, and feet hitting wooden floors as he made his way into their once shared bedroom.

He stood in front of the open closet for a long time. There were clothes thrown around the room, random places on the floor where they landed, and the wooden door of the closet hanging off its hinge from the pain induced rampage he was in after receiving the news of Kibum’s passing. He softly kneeled and curled his fingers around the far edges of the box to pull it closer. He swallowed thickly as he pulled the key from around his neck, one that was in a small envelope with his name on it at the bottom of Kibum’s pack. It slid into the lock with a little wiggle, the age of the metal creaking as he unlocked it and removed it. His breathing was shaky as he opened it, the velvet soft against his fingers as the hinged squeaked open. The bow was carefully placed in the spot worn down by the weight of the weapon over the years. He then took the quiver into his hand and placed it in the spot in the curve of the box in the box. The arrows were held tightly in his other hand, the flap pulled open on the top lid, but when he went to put the arrows in his fingers brushed parchment.

Slightly confused he pulled the paper object out. It was a wax sealed envelope, his name scripted in Kibum’s hand on the back. He swallowed thickly as the arrows were dropped in their place and he sat back on his butt with the letter in his lap. He closed the box, pulled the lock through and click it close before grabbing the letter and climbing into the bed behind him. After a deep breath, he pulled open the wax seal and pulled open the folded parchment. Jinki tried to keep his emotions in until he at least finished the letter, but he knew as his eyes glossed over just by opening it he knew that he wouldn’t succeed in his desire.

_Hello, my love,_

_If you are reading this I have returned to you in a wooden box instead of on horseback. I am so sorry I let you down and disappointed your belief in my abilities. I need, to be honest with you and come clean, for this is my last chance to. I wrote this the morning I left just in case I never returned to you and got the chance to come clean. I knew when I left it was a death sentence. I knew that with what Our King wished me to do the chance of me being killed increased dramatically. I was sent as a pre-emptive strike, to take the attention of their archers from the north and give the main army a chance to get closer to the South and East. The North side of that castle has no cover… no chance of survival. We’re being sent to our deaths._

_I love you so much Jinki. You’ve made an orphan feel loved and given me someone to come home to. You’re my family Jinki. I’ve seen you at your best, the smiles and laughter, and you’ve brought me into your dreams. I’ve seen your worst, the tears when your father died, the anger and fights, but we always made it through. I feel like I’ve lived a full life with you even if it was just 12 years. B_ _efore I met you I was a broken boy, a hollow being where I used to be, but you’ve touched my heart and soul, changed my goals in life to be with you. I’ve shared so many things with you Jinki, opened up myself so clearly without boundaries in a way I never thought possible. You were the one for me. I’m so thankful I was able to have you for the time I had._

_Goodbye Jinki. Please, when you think of me think of the good times. The weekends out at the cabin, me teaching you how to hold a bow, the sweet kisses shared after closing. The little things like the way you always liked to put your cold feet on my back, how my scruff tickled you when I forgot to shave, and how many tiny cupcakes you let me get away with taking._

_This is goodbye for now, but one day, some far far away day, you’ll move on from this world just like I have and we will meet again._

_Forever yours,_

_Kibum_

Jinki felt shattered. He had always told himself that even though Kibum died that he died for a good reason. He died because he was loyal to his King, fighting to protect their kingdom from something the common folk didn’t have the liberty of knowing. Jinki grew up being taught to love his King, to honor his Kingdom, however, he could, and to have pride in the beauty of his home, but all of it was broken to pieces knowing the King he used to have so much respect for would send in hundred and even thousands of men to their death without blinking an eye. He sacrificed Kibum and his men like they were nothing. Jinki was full of sorrow and anger, bubbling and mixing in his stomach until he felt sick. His fingers curled around the letter tightly as he hissed. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He lost Kibum and his respect for his Kingdom. What more did he have left?”

——-

Minho was sitting on the steps leading up to the living area above the shop nibbling on a piece of bread as Jinki made more bread early in the morning when he was told by the baker of the letter. “The King sent you up there expecting you all to die.”

The soldier made a face, “I don’t think that’s true.”

Jinki pointed to the crumpled letter he tried to smooth out on the table near Minho. “It’s all there. Kibum knew going in he had very little chance of coming home to me.”

Hesitantly he pulled the letter into his hands and opened it. He softly gasped as he read, “Jinki this… This is extremely personal. Are you sure you want me to keep reading this?”

He smiled over at Minho. “You’re the only real friend I have. I feel we’ve gotten close in the last month or so.”

Minho melted at the words and then continued to read. He frowned deeply at the word confirming what Jinki had told him. “I can’t believe- If he knew why did he go?”

“He was ordered.” Jinki made a little noise as he smiled sadly, “And he always did as his duty asked of him.”

After a moment Minho folded the letter and softly asked, “Would you like help?”

“Do you have any idea what I’m doing?”

“No, not really.” Jinki laughed at him and Minho beamed, “But I’m willing to learn.”

Jinki seemed hesitant for a few minutes before he gave in, “Grab an apron from the hook. You can knead the rest of the dough for the next batch.”

—-—

Jinki had always enjoyed how closely knit his village was. Everyone seemed to know everyone, but the problem was that just meant everyone knew he had lost Kibum and every single one seemed to want to look at him with the pity he always saw in their eyes as they spewed their heartfelt condolences. Every time he felt as if he was learning to be a little bit whole again someone would remind him Kibum was gone and he’d give them a tight smile and wish it all would stop. He couldn’t spend a moment with a customer in the shop without being told they were sorry for his loss. It was like being pricked with tiny needles each time someone looked at him like he was broken. He felt as if one more look and it would be the last one he could handle.

He was walking through the market near the square looking for fresh fruit to restock at the shop when he saw the group of pups in the pen. Most of them were short-haired dogs, but there was one sleeping in the back that was a foot long puffball. The woman sitting next to the pen approached him noticing him leaning down to run his hand over the dog’s ears as the dogs jumped up to be noticed. “Are you interested in buying one Sir?”

“They’re for sale?”

“Most of them are from the same litter,” She explained before pointing to the puffball in the back, “Except that one. He was given to me along my way here. His mother didn’t want him.”

“How much?”

“30 gold pieces.”

Jinki’s nose crinkled, but the dog was so cute. The pup’s eyes opened slowly and he looked over at him softly. Jinki felt pulled toward him. He had felt lonely, even with Minho’s friendship. He knew a dog would never replace the love of Kibum, but it was a start. He pulled his coin purse from his pocket and began to count out the money into her hand. “How about 20?”

She seemed hesitant but gave in. “Deal.” Once the money clinked into her palm she waved him on with her other hand. “He’s all yours.”

He stepped over the pen walls and walked over to the little guy to scoop him up. He was bigger now being closer, but it was obvious he was still very young. He licked Jinki’s chin making him chuckle. “Nice to meet you too…. Taemin.”

——-

Jinki was gently packing his bag, Taemin curled up on his bed looking at him, when Minho climbed up the steps. “Why are you closed in the middle of the afternoon?”

“I’ve had the last person looking at me like I’m made of glass and walking around me like eggshells.” He explained, he smiled a little as Minho sat down and began to pet Taemin’s ears. “Kibum’s family left him a cottage out of the village. I haven’t been since before he left, but..”

“Do you think this is the best idea? Isn’t this shop everything to you?”

“It is,” Jinki frowned at the idea of leaving the shop his father worked so hard to open. “And though I know the cottage is going to remind me so much of Kibum… I need to get away. I can’t heal properly here. I’ll be back.. I’m not leaving for good. Just for a few months.”

“You’ll let me come to visit you right?”

Jinki smiled big, “Of course. As much as I love Taemin’s company, an intelligent conversation will always be welcome.”

Minho noticed the old box pulled out of the closet. “What’s that?”

“Kibum’s bow.” Jinki answered without looking, “I’m taking it with me. He showed me how to shoot with it… Hopefully, I remember enough to kill game to eat out there.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Jinki huffed as the bag wouldn’t pull close all the way. “Gives me enough time to give away the product I have and get rid of the ingredients that will go bad.”

Silence fell over them as Minho continued to pet Taemin and Jinki rummaged through his things to get all he needed. Minho finally spoke up again, “I think leaving will do you good. I wish you well.”

“Thank you.” Jinki let out a breath as he finished packing. “All done. Want to help me give away bread?”

“Of course.” Minho stood and stretched as his bones cracked into place. “Come Taemin.” The pup yipped happily as it bounced off the mattress. Jinki snorted.

—---–

The fire was bright and warm, casting a glow across the man’s face as he poked the wood at the base. The rabbit he had killed earlier that evening was gently cooking on the metal rod just above the flickering flames. He ran his fingers over the soft fur of Taemin, his big malamute, who was lying at his feet, enjoying the warmth of the fire after the long trek from the eastern lake that afternoon. They had been out here for almost 5 months. Minho had come a few days ago with a little milk and more tea leaves for his nightly tea. It was a pleasant visit and Jinki had needed the human contact after the 13 days since Minho’s last visit.

The sound of something approaching had his hand curling around the bow at his feet, freshly polished after his afternoon hunt for dinner. Taemin rose, a soft growl leaving him as he stepped in front of Jinki. As the faint noise got closer he rose to his feet, knocked an arrow and aimed, “Who goes there?” With the vague light, the moon and fire gave he saw a faint figure approaching, but they didn’t answer his question. “I asked who goes there.”  
The voice that came from the figure made Jinki’s heart stop, “Put the bow down. I wouldn’t want to be killed with my own bow after the trek I’ve had to be here." 

Jinki swallows thickly, arrow still aimed at the center of the figure’s mass. "Show your face. The owner of this bow is dead." 

Long fingers curled around the thick fur hood and lifted it back. Jinki gasped, stumbling from the log he was sitting on, bow clattering on the ground. Taemin looked back concerned before turning back to the figure threatening his human. "Oh but Jinki, I’m just a bit late coming home. Call the dog off.”

Jinki couldn’t breathe, but he managed to huff out, “Taemin, down.”. He felt a pressure in his chest, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Kibum was standing there, scruff around his jaw and his hair shaggy around his face, thick furs on his frame and a huge sack on his back. There was a bow in his hand, but it was simple and weak looking. Jinki rubbed his eyes, believing full well when he opened them again Kibum would be gone. He was just a false hope created by the pain he still hadn’t worked through. That’s what he was. Except, Kibum was still standing there, taking off the pack and a few furs. Taemin plopped back on his butt, obviously disliking being told to stand down. Jinki didn’t work through the fact his dog could see Kibum too, his mind and emotions were swirling around what he was seeing too much to think logically. “You’re not real. My minds making you up being alone out here for so long.”

“Jinki, I didn’t die in that avalanche. I made it out. I was recovering and I couldn’t get a letter to you…. ” When he took a step forward Jinki stumbled back. “Really look at me Jinki. I’m real. I’m here.”

“You died.” Jinki’s voice was soft, just louder than a whisper as he shook his head. “It’s been six months. I should be okay with… losing you.”

Kibum visibly broke, eyes showing his pain at seeing Jinki so distraught. “You can close your eyes, shake your head all you want as you beg for me to disappear, but I will still be standing here Jinki.”

Jinki swallowed thickly, chest rising and falling as he took a deep breath, and then he took a step toward him until he was standing a small step away from him. He slowly raised his hand until his fingers brushed the scruff on Kibum’s cheek. A ragged breath left his lips when he felt warm skin as he pushed further. “Ki.. Kibum..”

“Yes, Love,” Kibum whispered, eyes soft and glossy. “I’m sorry it took me so long to return to you.”

It was the sound of his pet name, so quietly spoken, that finally broke the so carefully held together dam. Jinki fell forward as the first sob racked his body. Kibum hurriedly wrapped his arms around Jinki, nose pressing into his hair and holding his head close to his chest to squish Jinki’s cheek against him. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry Love.”

——--

Taemin was curled up at the end of the bed sleeping. Jinki had his head laid against Kibum’s chest as the man held him. He hadn’t let go of him since he realized it was really Kibum. Jinki’s voice was still soft and weak from the sobbing earlier, but he managed to ask with limited stutters, “How.. did you make it out?”

Kibum was rubbing Jinki’s hip as he quietly explained, “There was an enemy soldier with a kind heart that found me. Instead of taking me to his King, he snuck me into his home. He warmed me up, fed me. He took care of me. I was unconscious for so long he thought I wouldn’t make it but I pulled through.” He pressed a kiss to Jinki’s head. “His name was Jonghyun. When I could speak and be aware he informed me that he was supposed to bring me to his King, but I told him of you. Of the man I left behind who was probably being told I was dead and begged to be led out of the city.” He smiled so softly as he gazed down at Jinki. “It was the stories of you that convinced him to help me get out. I left there 3 months ago after our Kingdom had left and the dust settled. I couldn’t send a letter with the risk of being caught, so I just kept walking.”

“I thought-” Jinki’s eyes were squeezed shut as he took a deep breath. “Why did you go?”

“I was ordered to.”

“You knew it was a suicide mission.” Jinki lifted his head to stare at him, “You left promising me you’d return believing you had no chance in the world to. Why?”

“I didn’t want to let down my family’s legacy,” He cupped Jinki’s cheek, “Let down you. I would have been a coward if I had stayed against orders.”

“You could have died… I-”

“But I didn’t.” Kibum kissed him gently, giving him a soft smile, “I promised to come back to you and I did. I’m never going away from you again.”

“Promise?”

Kibum beamed, “Promise.”

—–---

When Jinki woke up he thought the warmth he felt at his back and the memories of the night before were all a part of an elaborate dream, but the tickling sensation of Kibum’s scruff against his neck, the warmth of his breath as he deeply said against his hair, “Good morning Love,” Felt too real to be a dream.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, thinking rapidly, its all a dream, all a dream, but when he turned around and gently pushed his fingers against Kibum’s cheekbones he felt warm skin and bone. Kibum’s eyes opened to look at him, and they were warm and soft as he asked, “Checking to see if I’m real?”

“Yes,” Jinki answered, embarrassed.

“I’m here.” He lifted his hand to push Jinki’s long hair out of his face. “I like the longer hair. It suits you.”

Jinki ran his fingers over his scruff, “I can’t say the same about this wild man look you have going on.”

Kibum snorted. “Okay, first things first breakfast, and then you can give me a haircut.”

When Jinki kissed him Kibum laughed, “Okay, correction. Kisses, then breakfast.”

“I have almost a year of kisses to get back.”

“You’ll have all the kisses you want in the years to come, Love.”

——--


End file.
